Time With Kuriboh
by FlikFreak
Summary: A quick one-shot based on Capsule Monsters. Yugi finds himself unable to sleep one night as he worries about the safety of his friends. Seeking comfort, he turns to one of his favorite companions for reassurance.


Okay, seriously. Kuriboh does not get enough love. He may be dark element and he may be classified as a fiend type, but he's just frikkin adorable. If I had been Yugi in capmon I would have taken time out to give that guy a nice big hug. n.n

Anyway, here's a quick little story just for you. Japanese names and terms will be used.

Summary: As everyone else sleeps, Yugi is awake, contemplating the dangers of the game. As the night goes on and he remains sleepless, Yugi seeks reassurance with Kuriboh.

**Time with Kuriboh**

Night had fallen. Everyone was resting for the following day, and they couldn't afford to go wrong no matter what. Though the world was an alternate reality, the trees still rustled in the wind, and the fire still crackled as the wood burned. The clouds in the night sky slowly moved while the stars twinkled innocently. As real and beautiful as it all seemed, the world of capsule monsters was still extremely dangerous. This fact alone kept Yugi awake.

_Something on your mind, Aibou?_

At Yami's voice, Yugi nodded. _Yeah…just can't sleep is all._

_I won't be able to sleep either if you keep this up,_ the spirit said sternly, but still calmly. _Your mind is racing around faster than Honda's Shovel Crusher._

Yugi sighed quietly. _What should I do?_

_I'd suggest you try to sleep,_ Yami replied, much less annoyed now that he had sensed a strange tone of worry in Yugi's voice, _but I need my rest too. I know you're worried about everyone, but you should try to relax while you can._ With that, Yugi felt Yami's soul door close, and the mind link was temporarily closed off. He sighed, knowing that he could not speak with Yami now. The spirit was still exhausted from the previous endeavors that the group had faced, and Yugi knew more than anyone that everyone would need to rest as much as possible before taking on their next challenge.

But he had to talk to someone…anyone…even though he knew people would tell him he'd come through fine, he was having doubts. What if something went wrong? He just wanted some reassurance…

Biting his lip unconsciously, Yugi sat up, making sure that everyone else was asleep, then he stood and walked a small distance away. Closing his eyes, he let his fingers walk across each capsule in his belt as images of each one he touched flashed in his mind. He paused on one and carefully plucked it from its resting spot. A quick and wary glance at his armlet opened it, and he loaded the chosen capsule as quietly as he could. With a quiet command under his breath, a light erupted from the end of the armlet briefly. The creature that erupted from the end of the armlet was about the size of a small beach ball, but the vast amount of chocolate-colored fur made him appear larger. Large, dark eyes peered out in wonder, and four small, green feet waved playfully as the creature bobbed about in midair.

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the little creature's innocent antics. In many duels the ball of fluff had protected him valiantly; it had a big heart in spite of its small size. During the duel with Pegasus, it had turned the tide in his favor, and in the virtual world it had aided him immensely as a Deck Master. Now that they were in the world of Capsule Monsters, however, things were different. Noticing his master's worry, Kuriboh floated over to him and blinked its big eyes curiously.

"What would you do?" Yugi asked, earning an innocent stare from the creature as it whirred in reply. Sighing, Yugi continued. "Yami said that this was a really big shadow game…we have to win this to go back home, but it's so easy for us to lose…" His gaze fell downward as Kuriboh mewed. "I want to win and get out of here, because I don't want to see anyone hurt, but it's so hard…"

Kuriboh tilted its head in concern, letting out a quiet "_kuri?_" as Yugi held his pendant in hand. "I made a wish on this Millennium Puzzle for friends, but they're constantly being threatened with being taken from me. I want to protect them, but I don't know how to…I guess I'm too afraid to get hurt."

As he spoke, Yugi felt tears coming from his eyes. Before long, he sank to the ground and hugged his knees close to his chest. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, Kuriboh!" He sobbed. "What should I do? What can I do?!"

Seeing his master in sorrow, Kuriboh couldn't help but sulk a bit as well. He floated near Yugi as the sobs continued, not knowing what he could do to help. Instead, he did what he knew to do best and nuzzled the boy's face kindly. He knew it would not ease his master's worry overall, but it would at the very least help to calm him down. As the tears flowed down Yugi's cheeks and his shoulders trembled between sobs, Yugi buried his face in the creature's fur momentarily before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Realizing that Yugi finally calmed down and went to sleep, Kuriboh landed on the ground and snuggled next to his master, working his way under the boy's arm before gazing up at his tired and sleeping face. With a soft "_kuri_," the little creature also fell into his own sleep. He knew he could not do very much for his master, but he vowed to help him in any way that he was able to, even if it was simply being by his side in the darkest of times.


End file.
